


Garden of Glass

by nozoelicchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, High School, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelicchi/pseuds/nozoelicchi
Summary: "Please! Just answer me, are you lonely?"Nozomi then cried, she had been holding it for so long. She was lonely, she was always lonely but Eli came to her life.-an alternate universe where Nozomi and Eli weren't classmates and haven't met before until one faithful day.
Relationships: Ayase Eli & Toujou Nozomi, Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Garden of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> i liked this song (Garden of Glass) very much so i decided to make an au with it!!

Eli Ayase was a curious girl. She would always want to know more about something she's interested in. Right now, she's currently interested in the garden surrounded by a glass dome she found at her school. 

It was quite large, it would easily capture anyone's attention yet it seems like nobody really goes there. No one even passes by the area. It certainly caught her interest more. 

Eli decided to pay the Garden of Glass a visit during their lunch. She smiled a little, kind of proud at the name she thought of. As the blonde walked towards the garden, she felt herself getting excited. Why though? It's just a garden, she'll only see flowers and plants and such.. so why does it feel like she'll see something more?

Before she knew it, Eli was in front of the glass door. She opened it and entered inside. It felt like she entered a whole new world, the flowers and plants looked like it was glowing and it was kind of... magical.

The blonde Russian decided to explore the garden more, she felt like she had not seen all of it for some reason. She walked in a straight line from where she came from, and there, at the center of the garden, lies a water fountain. But it was not the water fountain that caught her eyes, it was the girl who was also looking at it.

The water fountain girl had purple hair, emerald eyes and was wearing a white dress. To Eli Ayase, she looked like a goddess. The blonde couldn't take her eyes off of her. The girl finally noticed the newcomer's presence and walked towards her. 

"Are you from here?" The girl asked but didn't get any response. Apparently, Eli was too busy scanning her facial features. 

"Are you okay?" The purple haired girl asked a different question.

"Horosho..." Eli was finally able to reply but the girl seemed confused, not familiar with the word Eli used. 

"I'm Nozomi, Nozomi Tojo." The girl gave the blonde a soft smile and Eli swears her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm... Eli Ayase." She whispered a bit, kind of flustered at the beauty before her. Nozomi smiled a bit wider.

"Eli.. Eli... can I call you Elichi?" This made the Russian blush. She nodded for a bit then lowered her head to hide her face, hoping that Nozomi wouldn't notice it. Nozomi damn well noticed it and it obviously made her happy. 

"Uhmm, do you study here?" Eli decided to ask, she was curious as to why the other girl was wearing a white dress and not their school uniform. Eli looked at the dress one more time, taking in the details like how the dress stopped at her knees and it was sleeveless and how good Nozomi's body looked- cough.

"Thank you for this feast." The blonde thought to herself. At least she thought she did because Nozomi was now laughing at her and asking her "Thank you for what?". Oh well, the blush on her face came back.

"I'm not a student here, kind of weird actually but I'm this garden's guardian. I thought students weren't allowed here?" Nozomi finally replied to her question.

"Really? I wasn't informed students are not supposed to enter here... wait, are you gonna punish me or something?" The Russian was suddenly scared.

"Hmm, maybe." Nozomi's cheeky smile and reply definitely did not help. Eli stood up and bowed, repeating 'sorry' a bunch of times. Nozomi only chuckled.

"I'm joking, it's fine. I don't really mind. It's the school's decision to ban the students anyway." She explained. The panicking girl finally calmed down.

"Come with me, Elichi." Nozomi suddenly said. Eli followed her without hesitation. 

They arrived in an area with two swings. They sat down and a comfortable silence enveloped them. Eli enjoyed this. But all things come to an end, she heard a faint bell ring. She turned her head to look outside and soon realized that she still has classes. Eli turned her head beside her where Nozomi was sitting, but she was no longer there. She felt disappointment as she returned to her class.

"Hey Eli, where have you been?" A classmate asked her.

"Garden." She really didn't like talking, not to mention she was awkward as heck.

"What? You mean the one with the glass dome? We're not allowed there. Apparently there were stories of ghosts haunting that place." The classmate rambled.

She couldn't care less though, if a ghost was THAT beautiful then she doesn't mind being haunted for the rest of her life. She smiled a bit at the thought of Nozomi.

The classes went on pretty fast. The bell rang and she has never ran so fast. She was heading to the garden but it was more like she was heading to Nozomi. Then a teacher stopped her. Her day couldn't get any worse.

The teacher scolded her for going to the garden, her classmate was a freaking tattletale. She rolled her eyes, which went unnoticed by the teacher. The teacher went on how the garden was cursed and stuff.

"Being cursed by Nozomi doesn't sound so bad." She thought.

The scolding finally ended. And you know where Eli went? That's right, the Garden of Glass. She ran straight inside and into the fountain, hoping that a certain girl would be there. And there she was, standing so beautifully. 

"Nozomi!" 

The purple haired girl turned to her. The smile on her face was as soft as always. Eli was happy, Nozomi was real, she was right in front of her and she was smiling at her. She walked towards the guardian of the garden to hug her but Nozomi backed away. It hurt more than she thought.

"Please don't touch me Elichi, I can't guarantee what happens to you if you do that." Nozomi sounded sincere, Eli decided to put it aside. 

"I'm sorry, I'll go home for now."

Even after the incident, Eli still went back the next day, and the day after that, and more days after that. They found comfort in each other's presence. They would talk, walk around the garden, or simply just sit on their favorite swing while staring at each other. Eli then finally decided to ask Nozomi a question she had been yearning for an answer.

"Why can't I touch you?" This has been bothering Eli for a while now. She can't help but imagine how soft Nozomi's skin would be while they hold each other's hands.

"It's because of a curse placed upon me. When I was a kid, my family would always move from one place to another because of their work. I finally had enough and wished that I don't have to move anymore. A goddess then heard me and made me the guardian of this glass garden, I can never leave. Any person who would touch me will suffer the same faith. So please, Elichi, don't ever touch me. Okay?" She briefly explained with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Eli was sad for Nozomi. She never knew the girl who would always have a soft smile on her face was suffering like this. She decided to not ask anymore questions.

The next day, Eli was called by her teacher. The teacher found out about how she was still going to the garden and was furious. She banned Eli from the area and talked about putting a fence to prevent students coming near the garden. 

Eli was shocked, she never knew the school was so serious when it comes to preventing the students from going to the Garden of Glass. If ever that happens, then she won't be able to see Nozomi again. She doesn't want that. So she ran. The teacher called out to her but she didn't stop.

She ran as fast as she could, to the garden- no, to Nozomi. She immediately went to the water fountain, where Nozomi will always be waiting for her. 

"Nozomi! Are you lonely?"

"What?"

"Please! Just answer me, are you lonely?"

Nozomi then cried, she had been holding it for so long. She was lonely, she was always lonely but Eli came to her life.

"Yes, I'm lonely without you, Elichi."

"Then you don't have to be lonely anymore."

Eli came running towards Nozomi. She hugged the guardian tightly. Eli held Nozomi's face gently and finally, she kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it!


End file.
